Conventional plastic molding systems often produce a residue, called flash, which is extruded between the mold sections during the molding process and then must be removed from the plastic product. The removal of flash is typically done manually, and is a very labor intensive task, which of course results in higher production costs for the product. Also, many cases of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome have developed from the repetitive trimming of molded plastic parts, resulting in lost work and expensive Workmans' Compensation claims.